


Do you enjoy seeing the King on his knees?

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cursed, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, felt cursed might delete later, i take no responsibility, no beta we die like men, seriously don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Uther and Gaius have a good relationship and a satisfying sex life, even though there are some aspects that need the help of a certain third party. Good that Kilgharrah is more than willing to help.
Relationships: Gaius/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Kilgharrah/Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Kilgharrah/Uther Pendragon/Gaius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Do you enjoy seeing the King on his knees?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts), [SpiritWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/gifts).



> So, if anyone remembers my fic [Not So Empty Threats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024204) which was originally written for Uther/Gaius/Kilgharrah, this now is something of a sequel???
> 
> For the friend that I wanted to punish with this fic, and for the other friend that kept me shipping Uthus XD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Do you enjoy it?” Uther lifted his head for a moment, spit dripping down his chin.

Gaius could only nod, his legs were wrapped around Uther’s shoulders and he pulled his lover back down again. “Shit, you – your blowjobs – are simply the best – kingly – ah!”

Uther chuckled lowly at the pun before he wrapped his lips around Gaius’ cock again and continued to suck him off. He enjoyed to tease Gaius a little, but what really aroused him was bringing his lover all the pleasure that made him gasp and moan and buck his hips from time to time.

When he came only minutes later, spilling down Uther’s throat, he gave his best to swallow it all but he could not help a small bead of cum trickling down his chin. Gaius smiled at him warmly and reached out to wipe it away with his thumb and lick it off.

“You’re a gorgeous man, Uther, you know?”

“So you keep telling me.” Uther laid down next to Gaius now and wrapped an arm around his chest. “But you, too, are just as gorgeous.” He nuzzled his face into the soft hair. “God I love you so much…”

With a confident sigh Gaius closed his eyes. “I love you too, my king…”

He was happy to fall asleep right then and there, and he would have if Uther hadn’t suddenly sighed loudly.

“Do you ever think about that night… the night that we spent with Kilgharrah?”

A shudder ran through Gaius, one of excitement, of anticipation. “Yes, I do…”

“What would you say if we asked him again?”

“I wouldn’t object. I would quite like it I think. It was… arousing, to see him take you like that. To see you on your knees all submissive… my mighty king…” He ran a hand through Uther’s hair.

“All right. I will speak to him, then.”

Two nights later they were standing in the dark and damp cave again – or rather, Gaius was standing. This time Kilgharrah hadn’t wasted too much time with spanking Uther, this time he had taken the compliant king in his claws and had flown off with him. Now he was flying his rounds with a moaning and gasping Uther beneath him, his huge dragon cock pounding into him and Gaius…

Gaius was standing on the small rock platform, watching in fascination, and while he heard Uther cry out in pain and pleasure his own hand was rubbing his cock faster and faster. Truly, nothing was as arousing as seeing his king and lover like this, submissive, being taken apart.

His knees buckled when he came and he was sure that one of the sharp rocks split open his skin but he couldn’t care less. As Gaius moaned his orgasm into the cave he heard Uther gasp again, and then he came. Only seconds later Kilgharrah pulled his own cock out completely to spend all over the king that was going all limp in his claws, those large and sharp claws that held their king oh so tenderly and carefully.

When Kilgharrah landed and put Uther, all smeared with dragon cum from head to toe, back on the platform the king was shaking and exhausted. He all but crawled back to his chambers that night and Gaius hoped instantly that none of the few guards who crossed their paths would come to the right conclusions of their whereabout. Yet he couldn’t stop hoping that after tonight, many other nights like this would follow. Nights of guilty arousal and magical pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos :D If not, please hate politely XD


End file.
